Intercambio Equivalente
by Neka Yamila
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si la regla a la que tanto es fiel Edward se vuelve contra él? Entrad y descubridlo vosotros mismos, es un EdxWinry... no seais duros conmigo, reviews onegai...


Intercambio Equivalente.

Nos situamos en Ciudad Central, una ciudad de lo más normal en la cual se encuntra un cuartel también de lo más común. Y en dicho cuartel del ejército, en concreto en el despacho de Roy Mustang, se encontraba una pareja discutiendo a grito pelado, en fin, algo normal.

Winry-¿Por qué no?

Edward-¡¡PUES PORQUE NO!!

Winry-¡¡VALE, NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME!!

Edward-¡¡AHORA ERES TÚ LA QUE HA EMPEZADO A GRITAR!!

Winry-¡¡TÚ FUISTE EL PRIMERO, ALQUIMISTA DE PACOTILLA!!

Edward-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO, INGENIERA DE CUARTA!?

Mientras, con las orejas pegadas a la puerta se encontraban...

Roy-Vaya, ya están discutiendo de nuevo

Riza-Eso es lo que pasa cuando Ed intenta irse sin decirle nada a Winry, se lo tiene bien merecido por hacerla sufrir así

Roy-Teniente, es usted demasiado dura

Hughes-Una conversación muy interesante-otra persona aparece con la oreja en la puerta.

Roy-Maes¿qué haces aquí?

Hughes-Pues lo mismo que tú, querido amigo

Alphonse-¿Qué tal va la conversación?-Al con la armadura también se apoya en la puerta para oír lo que decían dentro.

Riza-Como venga más gente me parece a mí...

Roy- ¬.¬U

Volvemos con la parejita de rubios...

Winry-¡¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO, ENANO!!

Edward-¡¡OYE NO TE PASES!!

Winry-¡¡PERO SI ES LA VERDAD, DEBERÍAS TOMAR MÁS LECHE PARA QUE CRESCAS UN POCO!!

Edward-¡¡ODIO LA LECHE!!

Winry-¡¡PUES NO ENTIENDO POR QUE!!

Edward-¡¡NOS ESTAMOS DESVIANDO DEL TEMA PRINCIPAL!!

Winry- Es cierto... ¡¡QUIERO ACOMPAÑAROS!!

Edward-¡¡QUE NO, PESADA!!

Winry-¡¡DAME UNA RAZÓN COHERENTE!!

Edward-¡¡TAN SOLO TIENES 16 AÑOS!!

Winry-¡¡ESO NO SIRVE!!¡¡TENGO LA MISMA EDAD QUE TÚ!!

Edward-¡¡PUES ENTONCES ES PORQUE NO TE PUEDES DEFENDER Y, A LA HORA DE LUCHAR, SOLO RESULTARÁS UN ESTORBO!!

Detrás de la puerta...

Roy-Eso debió de doler-todos asienten.

Dentro del despacho...

Winry-¡¡PUES SIENTO MUCHO SI NO SÉ USAR LA ALQUIMIA, SIENTO MUCHO SI NO SÉ ARTES MARCIALES Y SIENTO MUCHO SI SOY UN ESTORBO!!

Edward-"Me parece que me he pasado un poco... quizás mucho... " ¡¡NO ES SOLO ESO, MALDITA SEA!!¡¡LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI!!¡¡ES UN VIAJE DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA QUE VENGAS TÚ!!¡¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE LASTIME!!¿¡VALE!?¿¡YA ESTÁS CONTENTA!?

Winry-E... Edward...

Edward-¡¡ESTOY HARTO!!¡¡ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDES!!¡¡SOLO INTENTO PROTEGERTE!!

Winry-Edward...

Edward-¡¡Y TÚ EN LO ÚNICO QUE PIENSAS ES EN VENIR CON NOSOTROS!!¿¡VES POR QUE ME ENFADO!?¡¡ES QUE ES INJUSTO!!

Winry-¡¡EDWARD!!

Edward-¿Qué?-ya parando de gritar reacciona al llamado de su amiga.

Winry-Está bien... m-me quedaré en Ciudad Central... pero...

Edward-"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?"¿Pero?

Winry-Intercambio Equivalente.

Edward-¿Cómo?-dice, claramente sin entender.

Winry-Yo me quedaré en Ciudad Central... si tú me das algo del mismo valor.

Edward-"¿Está jugando conmigo?¿Qué pretende?"

Winry-¿Qué me dices?

Edward-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Winry-Pues... -se acerca al oído del chico.

Afuera...

Hughes-¿Eh?¿Por qué no se oye nada?

Riza-Porque seguramente se lo estará diciendo en bajo

Roy-Es decir, que nos vamos a quedar sin saber lo que dice Winry

Alphonse-Creo que me lo imagino...

Todos giran su cabeza para ver a el menor de los Elrics, al cual le cae una gota y ríe nerviosamente.

Adentro...

El rostro del Alquimista de Acero se había teñido de un intenso color rojo, pero pudo observar en el rostro de ella una reacción igual.

Edward-¿Es éso lo que más deseas?

Winry-Más que nada... en este mundo...

Edward-Entonces... cumpliré tu deseo.

La coge de la cintura con gesto posesivo en el mismo instante en el que sus labios se unen con fuerza. Winry pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Edward, a la vez que él colocaba su mano derecha en la nuca de ella y la acerca más a él para poder besarla con más pasión, mientras, su brazo izquierdo seguía alrededor de la cintura de Winry. Besó sus labios con ansiado deseo y profundizó el beso, haciendo que, a los pocos segundos, se tuvieran que separar por la falta de aire.

Edward-¿Contenta?-le pregunta a la chica, que tenía su frente apoyada en la de él.

Ella solo asiente.

Edward-Pues te voy a dar un motivo más por el cual quedarte en Ciudad Central.

Winry-¿Eh?-él la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más dulce.

Cuando rompió en beso apartó los reveldes cabellos de la chica y le dijo al oído.

Edward-Ai shitteru...

Winry-Edward, yo... -entonces se encontró con los intesos ojos dorados de él mirándola fjamente, entre una mezcla de ternura y seriedad-... yo también... yo también te amo... -él sonrió, e iba a besarla de nuevo si no fuera porque en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió porque ya no aguantaba más peso, revelando la presencia de los otros cuatro.

Winry y Edward-¿Pero qué... ?

Roy, Hughes y Al-Ah... je, je, je... je... -salen corriendo al ver como Winry y Edward se ponían rojos de la furia y echaban fuego por las orejas.

Winry y Edward-¡¡VENID AQUÍ, PAR DE COTILLAS!!-salen corriendo detrás de ellos.

Riza-Je, imbéciles... deberían haber sido más listos-digamos que la teniente había sido lo suficiente mente rápida como para apartarse de la puerta antes de que se abriera y disimulaba que miraba unos papeles.

Winry y Edward-¡¡NO OS ESCAPARÉIS!!

:::FIN:::


End file.
